


What Words Can't Say

by PacifistOfPatience



Series: Chaos Enablers (Adventures With The Underswap Brothers) [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Apologies, F/M, off-screen fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacifistOfPatience/pseuds/PacifistOfPatience
Summary: From a Request On Tumblr"Heyo, I am a sucker for angst with a happy ending--what if US!Papyrus was in a pretty nasty spat with his s/o over a misunderstanding, and how would he reconcile if he was in the wrong? (like, he thought his s/o was lying to him, cheating, etc.)"





	What Words Can't Say

For an avid reader, Papyrus' words never seemed to come out right.

It wasn’t like he was trying to hurt you. At first he didn’t even know what he had said to set you off like that. But, of course, that was all it took; simple slip of his metaphorical tongue and some misplaced words that he never meant.

And you were gone, just like that.

It took him far too long to figure out what went wrong, and even longer to build the courage to see you again. And then even longer to find a way to apologize.

He finally did though (Because this was too important for him to just let go) So he found you. Easy enough considering you two had been stuck to the hip long before the fight, and before he could stop himself Papyrus shoved an envelope into your hand.

A burst of anger flowed through you. After everything this bastard just “—Wrote me a fucking letter?? What the—”

You went to toss the letter back at him, eyes brimming with tears you refused to let flow, but Papyrus had always been quick when he wanted to be. He scrambled to grab at your hands and forced your fingers to curl around the letter. Not only successfully stopping you but, also causing the letter to crumple in your white knuckled grip.

“Don’t—” you snapped, yanking your hands away.

Pappy did so as well. Finally catching onto the fact that, maybe, you really didn’t want to be touched in that moment. Instead he clasped his hands to his chest and uttered out a soft, “Please! Ju—just wait! Please–!”

A part of you didn’t want to give him any layaway, but he was slumped in on himself more then he usually was. And, even though his head was down, you can already see the tears beginning to form.

Despite your stubbornness, you gave.

“_What_… What is it?”

Pappy jumped, maybe your words were too sharp, but you were angry and, even if there was a growing pain in your chest from knowing that you made him like this, you refuse to give in.

“Jus—” he started, pulling at his fingers, “Please just—just read the letter..”

What the—

“I—I’m no good with words—” he said, fast enough that told you he knew you were about to blow, “I—I don’t know how to- how to use them and I don’t know how to make this better but I- I feel so starsdamed bad and I don’t know how to fix it but—but I can—I cant write this—it’s—it’s everything I wanted to say but knew I couldn’t- and it—it’s really bad but I tried and I wanted you to know that… that I really—I don’t know how to make things better but at least I can give you this and… and its not enough but it’s what I can do and maybe—please—maybe I can get better from there…”

And you knew you could just throw the letter away, or even toss it back at him and he would be gone. That this was his last ditch effort and if you wanted he would leave you but…

…but, he was trying, and sometimes that’s all that mattered.


End file.
